


twin powers include: super-healing

by alonelyghost



Series: big bang (the universe, entire) [1]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Sick Character, Sick Fic, Twin AU, im going to reiterate that this is platonic y'all, short fic, soft protag sibs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonelyghost/pseuds/alonelyghost
Summary: Honestly the problem is just that she's never slept this far away from him before - they've always had adjacent rooms, if not a shared one, until now. And that's been fine, because they're both teenagers and some amount of separation is to be expected, but she feels like garbage and right now all she cares about is not feeling like garbage, so it would be really great if Minato hadn't hung up on her. She's so going to guilt trip him about it when she feels better."I'm your only family, Min, and you can't even help me when I feel sick, hm? Too busy with your computer games for your poor older sister -"
Relationships: Arisato Minako & Arisato Minato
Series: big bang (the universe, entire) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646479
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	twin powers include: super-healing

Hamuko feels - pardon her french - like _shit._ She's been tossing and turning ever since the Dark Hour ended - because she never falls asleep before midnight - but she feels so awful her body won't let her sleep. She can't breathe out of her nose or her throat, which leaves her gasping and occasionally hacking up a lung. Every half second she either puts her blanket back on or pulls it off, because she is quickly flitting between too hot and too cold. She honestly feels sort of like rotting garbage.

Her head is pounding, she'll probably fall over if she tries standing up, and her decision making skills are most likely not at their best right now, but she really misses her brother. He's been holed up in his room for the past couple days for reasons unknown - probably that dumb game Junpei gave him earlier on in the year - and he hasn't even stopped by to talk to her even once. And now she's sick and it's totally all his fault because they only have a strong immune system when they're together.

She blindly reaches for her phone and hits the speed dial. Minato picks up but doesn't say anything, as he usually does when she calls her. "Minaaaa - " she starts quietly in her awful nasal sick voice, but he hangs up on her almost immediately.

Wow, rude.

She doesn't bother calling him back, because she respects boundaries like that. Plus, she was going to ask him to do something mostly probably not allowed and he likes abiding by the rules sometimes.

Technically speaking, a boy sneaking into a girl's room at - she glances at her alarm clock - 2 in the morning is strictly against the rules in the SEES dorm, as it is in every co-ed dorm. Junpei got in massive trouble just last week for even being on the same floor as the girls past curfew, even though he had only come up because the vending machines on the boys' floor were broken. So, you know, _technically_ Hamuko's intent to ask Minato to come up and hang out with her - since she can't seem to sleep anyway - is very much against the rules. 

But that rule is in place so no - ahem, _inappropriate_ \- things happen at night, and you know - he's her brother. Ew.

Honestly the problem is just that she's never slept this far away from him before - they've always had adjacent rooms, if not a shared one, until now. And that's been fine, because they're both teenagers and some amount of separation is to be expected, but she feels like garbage and right now all she cares about is not feeling like garbage, so it would be really great if Minato hadn't hung up on her. She's so going to guilt trip him about it when she feels better.

_"I'm your only family, Min, and you can't even help me when I feel sick, hm? Too busy with your computer games for your poor older sister - "_

Light footsteps distract her from her self-pitying. Who's awake at this hour? Besides herself, of course. Not Mitsuru or Yukari, certainly, as they both are strong believers in early to bed early to rise. Fuuka doesn't know the definition of sneaking, so her footsteps aren't that light, and Aigis wouldn't make any noise at all. (Even if she did, it'd be rather robotic. These footsteps are human.) So -

Her door opens.

Hamuko does not yelp. You can't prove that she did.

(Only, her throat is sore, so it's more of a pathetic soft whine than a yelp. You can't prove that she did that, either.)

It turns out to be Minato.

He's holding a cup of what is presumably water and a bundle of blankets. He sets the water on her nightstand, throws the blankets on the bed, then sits gingerly by her feet. "You're going to get me sick," he says softly.

Probably. Once again, their collective immune system is good, but once one is sick, so is the other. In her opinion he deserves it though, because he's the reason she's sick in the first place. He just _had_ to go and ignore her and make her hang out with people by herself. "You're the one who chose to come up." She finishes the sentence without any coughing, but it sends her into a hacking fit immediately after.

He ignores her, which is not an uncommon thing for him to do, and instead holds up his portable DVD player, which she hadn't noticed at first. She sits up and scooches over for him - begrudgingly drinking some water first when he gives her a stern look - and he props them both up with the blankets he brought, wrapping hers around their shoulders. She knows she's going to overheat like this, but he's never much cared about that, so she doesn't bother throwing off the blanket. 

"Sleeping Beauty or Princess and the Frog?" he asks quietly, holding up the respective cases. Sleeping Beauty _will_ put her to sleep. She knows this. He knows this. She chooses it anyways, like she's sure he knew she would.

(If they fall asleep against each other not long after the opening, you can't prove it.)

(And if, in the morning, Mitsuru decides to leave them to sleep instead of getting them up for school or reprimanding them, you can't prove that either.)

**Author's Note:**

> sort of a companion/prequel to my other work "big bang (nothing, then everything)" but can be read separately. only wrote it to explore the sibling relationship a little


End file.
